A Short Short
by Selena O'Brian
Summary: an Alt Reality where Serena and Darien are enimes, and serena sings with a group of people called The Stars. the friction between rena and darien really heats up but read to findout more.


A short short.  
  
  
A longhaired blond girl stood watching a group of teenagers shop, *wish I could be like that* she thinks. "Serena!!" a voice calls out, "come on shows on in 20 minutes!" "Coming Jamie!" she answers. "Hey where ya going, meatballhead?" asks an annoying voice. "Back off Darien, I have to go or I'll be late." "Whoa! Meatballhead gonna be on time for something? What a miracle!" "Back off Jerk! And my names Serena not MEATBALLHEAD!!! S-E-R-E-N-A! can you say that?"   
"M-E-A-T-B-A-L-L-H-E-A-D! Yeah I can." "ohhhh" Serena looked at her watch "Ohmygodimlate!!!" she took off running leaving behind the ticket she was holding. Darien picked it up, *hmm. Meatballhead's going to see the Stars? Well I'll meet her there to give her this back.*   
  
an hour later  
  
Darien stood on the crowded floor of The MoonLight Café. He looked around for Serena but didn't see her anywhere. "and now The Stars!" the crowd cheered as a group of 5 boys and one girl came on, the girl looked familiar to Darien but he couldn't place where he'd seen her before. "ok, people we're gonna do a song called It's A New Day, so give it up k?" the girl picked up her guitar and stood at the front mike, and started singing. "there are days when those gray skies will make you blue, each forward step you take ya fall back by two. you been hit by some hard knocks ya just can't stand, feeling like Alice felt in wonderland. Let me be the one to lend a hand," the boys backed her up now, " Call my name and I'll be there there's nothing like the laughter that we share! Call my name and I'll be there, when ever you need some one for a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there." She sang on her own now. " and when life's going your way, just like a breeze, it's a kite flying kind of day above the trees. Together we'll be making memories. Call my name and I'll be there," again the boys joined in. " Call my name and I'll be there there's nothing like the laughter that we share! Call my name and I'll be there, when ever you need some one for a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there." Solo, "as this world turns us around, we hang on to what we found. Treasure we both need. I will go that extra mile to give you back that certain smile that you given me. Yeah!" And the blond haired boy on electric guitar stood up by her and did a solo, " I'll answer every time and any where, Call my name and I'll be there, there's nothing like the laughter that we share! Call my name and I'll be there, when ever you need some one for a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there. Call my name and I'll be there, my name, my name, and I'll be there."  
  
Darien stared in shock as he placed where he'd seen her *It's the Meatballhead!!!!* while everyone clapped, he sunk in the back room, "hey Meatballhead you did good how come you never told me you could sing?" Serena whirled around surprised to see him, she ignored the fluttery feeling she got ever he was around. "how did you get here?" "you left this." He said handing her the ticket he used to get in. she looked up onto his face and saw a strange look cross his face, "what?" he leaned down to her and slowly brought her chin up so that their lips almost touched, "Serena," he whispered, then he....  
MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar MoonStar  
Kissed her, whatdaya think?  
  



End file.
